This invention is related in general to networks and more specifically relates to systems and methods for facilitating electronic messaging, such as text messaging and multi-media messaging.
Systems for facilitating text messaging are employed in various demanding applications, including cellular Short Message Services (SMS) text messaging, Multi-Media Services (MMS) text and video messaging, Instant Messaging (IM), and emailing. Such applications often demand versatile user-friendly messaging systems.
Versatile and user-friendly messaging systems are particularly important in increasingly popular SMS and MMS applications. Unfortunately, existing messaging systems often lack support for various important communication options that could increase the versatility and flexibility of accompanying applications.